CatDog: Episode 100 (Rewritten)
I had recently gotten a big old box of my old childhood belongings mailed to me from my parents. I opened the box and was automatically hit with a wave of nostalgia. I found my old Gameboy Advance, PlayStation 2, Pokémon cards, and various books and VHS tapes from my childhood. One VHS tape stood out. It was the only tape not in a plastic case. I picked it up and read the label. It was a CatDog VHS. I used to like CatDog when I was a kid. Though it was not my favorite show, I still enjoyed watching it when my other favorite shows weren’t on. I walked over to where I kept my VCR (Yes, in 2019, I still have one) and popped the tape in. I pressed “Play” and the tape started. It began with a commercial for NickToons Summer Splash from 2000, which was probably when the tape was made. After that, the CatDog intro started. It was normal, except for one thing: Cat looked angry throughout and Dog looked rather uncomfortable. After the intro played, the title card, or what you can call a title card, was shown. It was a black screen with “CatDog Episode 100” at the bottom in plain white lettering. I was perplexed at this. Last time I checked, there were only 68 episodes of CatDog. Was there, perhaps, an unreleased season? Was this tape just a prototype episode? No, otherwise there wouldn’t be a commercial on it, and the label looked too official to not have left the walls of Nickelodeon Studios. I continued watching the episode. It started with an outside view of CatDog’s house, slowly zooming in. No audio can be heard. CatDog was just sitting silently on the couch. Dog said something to Cat, but his voice was muted. Whatever Dog said must have made Cat angry, his expression said so. Cat punched Dog in the arm, and that’s when the audio finally played, as I heard Cat’s fist connecting with Dog’s arm. Dog got angry and slapped Cat across the face. A static sound started playing in the background, slowly getting louder. “Why you little-“ Cat shouted, which was muffled by the loud static sound. Cat started to strangle Dog, and the two began wrestling, rolling into the kitchen. Through the white noise, I heard the clanking of metal against the linoleum floor as the shot stayed on the entranceway to CatDog’s kitchen. Then, it cut to the inside of the kitchen, where I saw Cat and Dog beating each other black and blue with disconnected cabinet doors, drawers and kitchen appliances. They even began to stab each other with kitchen utensils. Blood was splattered in small puddles on the floor and on CatDog’s body. Cat dropped his utensils and grabbed Dog by the shoulders. Cat began violently smashing Dog’s head into the wall over and over again, cracking the wall and splattering more blood on the wall. This continued for about a minute until Dog’s head was turned into a bloody pulp. Cat dropped Dog’s body and stared down at his dead Siamese twin, panting. The tape ended right there. I wish the tape survived long enough for me to get footage or screenshots off of it. As of many old VHS tapes, the film in this one tore in half and I lost everything on it. I still have the now useless VHS tape. It is sitting in my closet, collecting dust. I am planning to sell it for scrap, but if anyone wants to buy it from me to try and repair it, or have any information regarding to this episode, please let me know. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:CatDog Category:VHS